A Love Lost, A Love Gained
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Kagome finds out that Inuyasha had visit Kikyo...again?  Will she ever forgive him?  Will she ever move on with her life?  Will she finally find the one person she doesn't expect to help heal her heart? KagSesh
1. Chapter 1

This is the only reminder you will have. I do not own Inuyasha! (I wish though)

**Chapter One **

Deep in the forest of the feudal era, Shippo, a small enthusiastic fox demon, was running with the others to the well to meet Kagome, a 18 year old school girl from the future. Along with Shippo is Sango, a demon slayer, Miroku, a flirtatious monk with a curse on his right arm when uncovered it becomes a whirlwind of powerful suction, and Lady Kaede, sister of the deceased Kikyo, a powerful priestess, and Inuyasha's former love, who is also traveling with the group to meet up with Kagome.

Inuyasha is the only one who can go into the Bone Eater's Well where Kagome travels back and forth through time as he been so for the past 3 years. He then leaps to the edge of the well, look back at his friends and jumps into the well to wait for Kagome on the other side. He went through a light tunnel until he landed on the well floor. Inuyasha then jumped up out of the well and spots a surprised Sota, Kagome's little brother in the well house.

"Oh! Inuyasha. Hi" said the shocked boy.

"Uh, hi Sota. Is Kagome home?"

"Yeah, she's packing her bag. Come on, I'll take you to her room" Sota said as he led him into the house to Kagome's room where she was closing her bag.

"Uh, hey Kagome".

"Inuyasha! Hi. I was just about to leave to meet you".

"Yeah, but I decided to come get you. Sota was in the well house entrance when I got here".

"I see" Kagome said straddled it on her back, "Well, I hope I got everything. I'm ready".

"Good, let's go" Inuyasha commanded as they walked out of Kagome's room and out the house. Suddenly, they was stopped by Kagome's mother.

"Kagome! Wait! Don't forget your lunch. I packed it just for you and your friends" she said running towards her with a big box of food.

"Oh! Thanks mom" Kagome said as she took the box from her mother and then waved goodbye as she entered the well entrance. Then Sota ran into the entrance to say his goodbye.

"Kagome! I'll see you later OK".

"OK Sota. I love you" Kagome said she waves at her brother then jumped into the well along with Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome landed at the bottom of the well with Inuyasha right beside her

When the two climbed out of the well, it was Shippo who ran and jumped to Kagome's arms on top of the lunch box. The others welcomed her back to the era. Kagome put down the box with Shippo on top to go and hung Sango and Kilala, a two-tailed cat demon with the powerful to grow 10 times her own size, big enough for three people to ride on. She is also a fire demon meaning no fire can harm her, but when return to normal, she is the size of a kitten.

"Hi Kilala! How's the cutest kitty in the world doing?" asked Kagome petting the kitten.

"Meow" Kilala said, for when she transforms, her meows turn into roars.

"I'm glad you returned Kagome, we still have to finish the quest" Miroku said.

"Yeah, I know. I brought us some lunch in case everyone gets hungry".

"Oh, I hope your mom made those dumplings I love so much" Sango said cheerfully.

"Hmph" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms into his kimono.

"Now what Inuyasha?" Kagome says.

"Nothing".

"Uh..." Kagome said stopping herself and picking up the box. "Let's go to the village first".

"I agree" Miroku said as the others follow along to go to the village where Lady Kaede lived.

"Why do I feel so happy when Kagome's around? It's not like she's my woman or something" Inuyasha thought as he shook the thought out of his head. "Although, I wouldn't mind if she was".

When they reached the village, Lady Kaede was in her hut drinking tea. She was the elder in the village and she was well respect. The group went inside and sat down to join her. Shippo hopped on Kagome's lap and got comfy while Kilala did the same with Sango.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it Kagome. I'm glad all of ye can come by for a visit".

"I'm glad too Lady Kaede. It's nice to be back. Oh! If you would excuse me, I got to go to my hut and pick up a few things before we leave. I'll be right back" Kagome said as she stood up and left Kaede's hut and went to hers.

Inside her hut was decorated with things from her time that she brought home. Most was from her mother and grandfather. She put her backpack down on her bed and took out the things she brought. She then put the items up on her shelf and pack a few things from the same shelf. She grabbed some candy from her candy jar and put in it the front pocket of her back pack and then zipped it shut. She then went to her table and got some matches she saves from her time for camps. Little did she know that Inuyasha was standing by the entryway looking at her longly while she's looking around her table thinking.

"She's so beautiful" he though, "How can I find someone so beautiful to hang out with me. She is the reincarnation of Kikyo, but she's so much different. She smells different, and her heart is also different, unlike Kikyo's. (sigh) I would like for her to..."

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh" he said as he trail off his thought.

"How long have you been sitting there watching me?"

"Uh...oh...well..."

"You should have told me that you wanted to come along, you know I wouldn't mind".

"Oh. Sorry".

"Don't be" Kagome sighed. "I think I have everything. Let's get back to the others".

"Okay" Inuyasha said as he let Kagome come out the hut as he went right behind her.

Soon the others were waiting for them at Lady Kaede's hut. Sango was finishing her tea while Shippo and Kilala was dining on the lunch Kagome brought. Miroku was deep in thought as he lay motionless with his eyes close, almost meditating.

"Inuyasha isn't fooling me. I know that he has feelings for Kagome. He's just too stubborn to admit it. Oh, what am I saying, I can't even tell Sango how I feel. I should tell her as soon as I can cause..."

"We're back. Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut seeing the fox and cat demons eating away. Causing Miroku to loose thought.

"Shippo! Don't overdo it" Kagome commanded.

"Huh, oh, right Kagome" Shippo said as he closes the box.

"Well, since Shippo ate. I assume everyone is ready".

"I'm ready. Are you ready Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm ready. Come on Kilala" Sango said as she and Miroku stood up to leave. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder with a smile as the group starts to leave.

"Ye all take care of yourselves" Lady Kaede said waving goodbye.

"We will" Kagome said as the group leaves the hut and then the village.

"What should we do now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"We should see where the next jewel shard is located. And to see if Naraku has any evil plans under his sleeve. You never know with him".

"Right" Kagome nodded as the group continue walking. Then she saw a tree with appears to be fruit growing from it. She ran towards the tree to get a closer look. It was indeed fruit, but not the fruit you eat. Inuyasha runs to stop her.

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha said running to her. "Don't eat that. You could get really sick".

"Huh, but it look so good. Why would it be so bad?"

"What kind of fruit is that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked with a confused look on his face.

"This fruit is what makes demons go into some sort of sleeping state. It makes them feel like they're floating but they are actually not. Like a trance".

"Oh. Well, it's best to leave it alone then" Kagome said as she walked away from the tree, but then spots another tree with another kind of fruit. She picked up and took a bite. The fruit was hot in her mouth.

"OH! Hot" she said fanning her tongue.

"Serves you right. That's the fruit only fire demons eat, like Kilala" Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, well, Kilala, you want some" Sango asked looking up at her pet who was sitting on top of her head.

"Meow" Kilala meowed as she jumped down to eat the heated fruit.

"Oh man" Kagome whined as she drunk some water from her water bottle. "I'll just stick to the foods I know".

"That's the best idea you've had yet" Inuyasha giggled.

"Oh, and what is it you're trying to say Inuyasha?" asked a steaming Kagome. "You're trying to say that I'm DUMB or something?"

"W-what? No-".

"SIT BOY! (boom)". Inuyasha's face landed in the dirt.

"Oh man" said Inuyasha getting up off the ground rubbing his head..

"What did you bring with you in your bag Kagome?" asked a curious Shippo.

"Huh, oh, well let's see" Kagome said putting down her bag and then opening it. "Well, I have so chips , some candy, and some gum. I didn't really pack anything before I left except a first aid kit".

"I'll take some candy".

"Okay Shippo" said Kagome reaching in her bag and giving the fox demon a piece of hard candy. "Just put it in your mouth and suck on it". The fox demon did as he was told, and he likes it "mmm".

"Hey look, there's an apple tree" Sango pointed.

"And another fruit tree next to it" Miroku said as the two ran to the trees.

Kagome then spotted a small light behind a tree next two where Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo was sitting down eating. Her curiousity got the best of her as she went to the tree to look behind it. She gazed upon a plant that looks like a rose but had demonic aura on it. It was deep red, a bit darker then blood color. She stared at it, nearly gawked at it until she started reaching her hand down to pick it out the ground until a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She sense it was a powerful aura and when she turned her head she was right, it was Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome breathed. "Why do you have my wrist?"

Looking at her coldly he said, "That flower has the power to transform humans into demons. All the humans have to do is bite the flower and eat it, then drimk the blood of the demon they choose to be".

"Oh" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru let go of her wrist "How interesting? But it's so pretty".

"Yes, as a flower, but it holds the key to those who desire to become a powerful full-blooded demon".

"Hm" Kagome said with her fingers to her mouth, thinking.

"Do you wish to become a demon, girl?"

"Well, I always have thought what it would be like to become one. It might be cool".

"I see" said a eyebrow raised Sesshoumaru who began to walk until Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru! Just what the hell do you think you're doing with Kagome?" he said.

"I did no such thing to the girl, yet, little brother". Kagome blushes, 'yet?' she thought.

"Don't put that brother shit on me. If I catch trying to hurt her..."

"You'll do what?!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Hmph. Just wait and see".

"Do I want to wait half-breed?" said the now calm lord.

"I got your half-"

"Inuyasha! Damn it." he turned to Kagome.

"What?"

"Don't start. He didn't do anything to nearly harm me, so cool it!" said the upset girl. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a smirk.

"Just what it is that is so funny to you?"

"You know that she won't let you fight me in front of her, do you?" Inuyasha sulked.

"Take care Kagome" the demon lord said as he turned and walked into the forest. Kagome modded as she picked the flower and put it in her pocket which still came to a shimmer-like glow.

"Why do you always but-in?" sighed Inuyasha.

"Because it's pointless. Now come on, let's make camp".

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"SIT BOY!!" (WHAM!)

Inuyasha is really on edge everytime that his brother is around Kagome, but she's something in Sesshoumaru that they can not. Keep reading and see what unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the group made camp so they can go to sleep and Inuyasha jumped up a tree to sit on a branch to rest. He looked down at Kagome as she snuggles in her sleeping back. He looked at his other friends as they dozed off to sleep. He then went back to Kagome and watched her as she goes into dreamland. But he wasn't the only one watching Kagome. Sesshoumaru was also watching from the woods. He couldn't explain why he was looking at her so for. All he knew is that she desired to become demon, but didn't know quite sure if she truly wanted to. He can just wait it out until he ran into her again. He turned and walk to his camp where Rin and Jaken wait for his return. He then sat at the trunk of a tree and went into deep thoughts while Rin went to sleep. Jaken was drawing something with his stick while avoiding to stare at his lord. He wondered if he can entice her to become human. After years of watching her, he grew fond of her, but never show emotions about it. IF he can do that, then he can try to make her his mate. But, he likes her for being a human, so it really wouldn't matter to him, as long as she is his. All he has to do is proceed with his plan, one day at a time.

It was morning when the group woke up. Kagome had already made breakfast and was putting away the supplies. Shippo and Kilala was helping her Inuyasha had jumped down off the tree branch and got a good stretch. Sesshoumaru wasn't far away, he could smell her scent. Like flowers on a spring breeze, a scent he could not resist, but must. Soon the group was ready to go until Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest towards to group, then stopped beside Kagome.

"The hell? Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" growled half-demon (hanyou).

"I come to offer a stay at my castle for a night or two?"

"Ha! Sesshoumaru offering his castle. I don't believe you".

"Foolish half-breed. Even I sometimes would show a bit of hospitality. Do you accept or not?"

"NOT!" said the annoyed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. We could use the comferts of a bed for a change" Sango said petting a purring Kilala that she is holding in her arms.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt" the monk said looking at the half-demon.

"Please, Inuyasha" said a puppy-eye Kagome.

"Aargh, don't give me that look. You know that I hate it...(sigh) fine, fine, let's go, but I wouldn't promis you peace with HIM" Inuyasha said giving in to prevent an argument.

"Why don't you ride with me Kagome?"

"Me?"

"What?! I'd die before I let her ride with you" said Inuyasha with a growl.

With a smirk, Sesshoumaru said, "That can be arranged, dog boy".

"DOG BOY!! I'm about to -"

"Inuyasha SIT! (THUD!)" said Kagome, irritated at him.

"So do you all want to go?" Everyone nodded while Inuyasha began to get up.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, I'll ride with you. Just to teach Inuyasha a lesson". Sesshoumaru nodded and a cloud appeared before their feet and lifted them up. Kilala jumped down and transforms into her lion form. Miroku, Shippo and Sango climbed aboard as all them toke off. Inuyasha running not far behind.

"_Damn bitch, she thinks she's so smart_" Inuyasha thought as he ran behind Sesshoumaru's cloud.

During their travel, Kikyo appeared. Standing on a small mountain. Everyone stopped, including Inuyasha, who was in a bit of shock to see her. Kagome saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes as if he did not want to see Kikyo at this time.

"Inuyasha. Have you forgotten about last night?"

"Last night" they all said, except for Sesshoumaru who can smell his brother's scent on her.

"_Damnit! I KNOW she's not going to expose of what happened. I can't believe this is happening NOW. If Kagome finds out that I snuck off to be with Kikyo again, she'll HATE me for the rest of my life" _Inuyasha thought.

"What about last night Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked acting like he forgotten.

"You don't remember all of a sudden. Hm. You swore you legence to me. You made promises to our future. You were almost careless about it. But I stopped it before it could happen. I am not yet ready to be a mother to a child who's father isn't quite, 'grown up' yet".

"Did she say child?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"You were the one who wanted it" Inuyasha sulkly admit it.

"As do you. Remember you told me that only I matter to you, and I am special as I am" Kikyo said. This made Kagome angry, you can say 'pissed off' even. She turn, look down at Inuyasha and said...

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME!! HOW DARE YOU INUYASHA!!!"

"What? But Kagome-"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Kagome let me -"

"SAVE IT YOU BASTARD! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!" shouted a very hurting Kagome who turned and burried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest and bust into tears.. He did not flinch but looked at his half-brother who was also not happy at the news.

"Do you have any respect at all?" Miroku said.

"I forgot about last night. I forgot I had snuck off while everyone was sleeping and went to see Kikyo and that's when it happened" said a guilty written Inuyasha.

"YOU AIN'T FORGOT SHIT YOU FUCKING ASS-HOLE! I WON'T BUY IT!" Kagome yelled.

"I think that I should go now. I see that you can't even be faithful to your friends Inuyasha. I think that you want us to discuss this later. I can see that we will have a nice life together"

"We?! Are you serious?" Inuyasha said, and with that, Kikyo had turned and walked away.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked in awe as they witness what had unfolded. A very hurtful Kagome still burried in Sesshoumaruls chest, and a half-demon who was caught being so careless. He never thought that Kikyo would show up and expose the entire night to the group. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha could do something so hurtful to her. After eveything that she's done for him. Even though they argue, she was always there for him. Now, this. This injustice that had plagued her heart. He knew how she felt about him, and he still went to Kikyo. She looked up the demon lord and ask can they leave. With a nod, they dashed of for Sesshoumaru's castle, the others stayed behind looking at a very guily Inuyasha to think about what he had done to Kagome. "Damn!" he said.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha. How could you do this to Kagome?!" Sango said as she continued, "After all that she had done. You want to go and do this to her NOW! Let's go Kilala" Sango commanded and the others flew off towards the castle, leaving Inuyasha to sulk an think about what he had done.

"What have I done to Kagome?" he said sadfully and with that said, he also head for his brother's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon they reach Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome was in awe as they landed in front of the main doors. The others riding on Kilala landed shortly after. They also was in awe. Sesshoumaru ordred the guards to open the do and he escorted them in. Soon he led them each to a room and they all settled in until dinnertime. He then personally showed Kagome her room, which was made special for her.

"WOW! What a room? I love it".

"I see that it is to your liking".

"Yes! I truly love it. It is so pretty".

"I made it special for you".

"Oh?" said a blushing Kagome. "Thank you".

"Dinner will be ready shortly. You may rest until then" Sesshoumaru said as he turned and went towards his room which is just down the hall.

"Oh my. This is surely royalty. Who knew he had a taste for elegance?" Kagome pondered as she reached in her bag and prepare for her bath. A servant escorted her to the washroom.

Soon it was time for the evening meal. The servants fetched the group to come to the dining hall. Inuyasha, who had too long got there, was entering the hall as well. Soon, eveyrone was seated and the servants brought them their plates.

"Oh, this looks delicious" said Sango.

"Yes, I agree" Miroku nodded.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said trying to get a conversation out of her. "I--"

"Don't!".

"What?"

"Don't talk to me Inuyasha. How dare you? I trusted you and you do this. And I decided to pour my heart out and tell you how I truly feel. To tell you what my heart has been saying all this time. And now, you STILL go and snuck off and be with that clay-headed bitch and try to have kids with her. I thought if I pour my heart out that you wouldn't dump Kikyo to finally be with me!".

"No, that's --"  
"I thought I said don't TALK TO ME!" said an angery miko banging her fist to the table.

Inuyasha went silent. The others was looking at the 'battle' that was going as Kagome continued.

"Besides, I wasn't done. You care more for that bitch that me. And I bet she didn't stick her neck out for you like I have. How DARE you go and soil yourself to HER? Why Inuyasha?" she continued to a shocked Inuyasha, "Why spare my heart by telling me that you was soley dutiful to Kikyo when you had the chance? Before I pour my heart out to you, before I told you how I felt, before I even took you to meet my family. WHY?...You don't even have the answers. Well here's my answer to a question you probably had in your mind before you went to bed with Kikyo. No Inuysaha. NO, I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Kagome excused herself and ran to her room to cry her heart out. Everyone watched in shock and awe as the event unfolded, yet again. Sesshoumaru didn't like this, despite his emotions, he didn't like it at all.

"I see that you cause another heatbreak Inuyasha. And this time I don't think it can be healed"..

"What the hell you talking about Sesshoumaru? You never experienced love you asshole!" said an upset and sadened Inuyasha.

"Who's to say I did?"

"Um, excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Kagome" Sango said as she stood up, bowed and went towards Kagome's room.

Kagome was crying heavily as she heard a door opened, she looked quickly and saw Sango, then she burried her face back in her pillow. "Why Sango? Why he do this to me? After everything".

"I wish I knew Kagome. How dare he hurt you like that? And how dare that Kikyo pop up and said those things? Even though she never lies. I can't believe he actually tried to have a baby with her. To go sneaking of to see is one thing, but actually sleeping with her. He has no moral".

"I might as well stay here and be with Sesshoumaru. My heart is broken into pieces thanks to that half-breed! I don't even want him under the same roof with me. If I was lady of the west, he'd been gone by now" Kagome said as she stood up wiping her tears away .

"Kagome, you don't mean that do you?" Sango asked, shocked at the last sentence.

"Like hell I do!"

Sesshoumaru heard the whole thing and came into the room. "Are you alright, girl?"

"Why do you care?" said a still teary-eyed Kagome.

"It's .."

"I'm not even gonna go there with you" Kagome said as sat up.

"Sango" said the demon lord.

"Hm".

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be in my room if you need anything Kagome".

"Ok" Kagome nodded as Sango stood, bowed at the lord and left the room and Sesshoumaru sat beside her, pondering for a moment.

"I can't believe how hurtful this is".

"I heard you said that if you were lady of the west, you bard him from the castle".

"Yeah".

"Even though you are hurting, I don't think that would make you feel any better, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the wall avoiding to look at Kagome.

"Well, not exactly. But it would help". A silence came upon the two. Then Kagome broke it.

"I still have that flower. Such beauty can bring forth such power".

"_That's how I described you Kagome_" Sesshoumaru thought. "I see. So you made up your mind?"

"Not yet. I want to get through this first. Now that my family's dead, I can start a new life here. Damn crooks" Kagome said looking at the floor. Her family were killed by a drunk driver in her time.

"Would you mind starting one under my castle?" Sesshoumaru asked gazing at Kagome.

"After what Inuyasha did, I really wouldn't care. Besides, it would do you some good to change a little. Just a little" said the pleading miko in which Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But it will take time. I do have a reputation" he said.

"I understand" she said.

Soon it was dark and it's late. Sesshoumaru finished his conversation with Kagome and walked out the room. Kagome had notice that she grew fond of the demon lord over time. Maybe he can love her where Inuyasha couldn't. Soon she went to bed, layed down and went to sleep. Dreaming about her becomeing lady of the west lands.

The morning came and it was Shippo who woke up Kagome. He crawled on her bed and began to lightly jump up and down on the sleeping miko. She woke up with an upset look as if she didn't want to be awaken right now.

"Shippooo! Don't do that. Why you wake me up anyway?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to wake you. He wants to speak to you in his room".

"Oh? Well okay. Luckily I didn't feel like putting on my pajamas" she said getting out of bed and out the room towards Sesshoumaru's room. She then bumped into Inuyasha who was coming out of his room around the corner. Without nothing being said, she kept going towards the demon lord's room leaving Inuyasha puzzled but still saddened. She came upon Sesshoumaru's room door, beautiful.

Sesshoumaru was looking out the window when he heard a knock on his door, "Enter".

"You want to see me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said peeking through the door.  
"Yes. Please come to me". Kagome walked over to his window where he stood.

"I realize what my brother has done which is not fair to you. But I think that you need to hear what I have to say about you". Kagome blushes, "Me?". "Yes" he replied. "Ok" Kagome said and before he could begin, Inuyasha bursted into the room only this time with a bit of anger on his face.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Kagome?!"

"Whatever I want Inuyasha. So why _the hell_ do you care anyways? You got you're damn Kikyo didn't you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"But that don't mean coming in here trying to seduce my brother, who obviously isn't interested in you at all".

"You dare talk that way in my quarters dog boy" huffed Sesshoumaru.

"You act like she's your woman or something--"

"Maybe I want to be Inuyasha. You got yours! So stay the hell _out _of my buisness and go back to that arrow-making bitch!" Kagome scowled now turned to look at him.

"Feh! Takes one to know one". Kagome gasped and before she knew it Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha and punched him so hard he went flying down the hall and hit the wall. He then closes the door and locked it.

"He should learn such manners".

"Wow, thank you".

"Respect is what I live for".

"Damn, that hurt" Kagome said as tears form in her eyes. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and took her in his arms (yes 'arms', Kagome repaired his left arm as a thank you for saving her life three months before. She became quite powerful).

"It'll be alright. He won't disrespect you again, not as long as I'm with you".

"Sesshoumaru. I'm speachless" Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes blushing. Their eyes locked on each other and Kagome looked away as she blushes as red as can be.

"Umm...I'm gonna go to my room now" Kagome said but she didn't move. The comfort she was getting by Sesshoumaru's embrace was so wonderful. "Take your time" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her forehead and let her go.

"Ok" Kagome said as she walked out of his room and into hers. She then reached in her bag and put on a light blue gown and that stops at the knees and went to bed to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was looking out at a window and she sees a beautiful garden. She reached down and pulled a few flowers and sniffs them. Just then Kikyo walked out of nowhere laughed an evil laugh.

"I see that you are alone. Why isn't Inuyasha with you? Or your friends for that matter?"

"That's because I want to go for a walk by myself. And why and I explaining myself to you Kikyo?!"

"Becosue you know that Inuyasha loves me and will never love you like you wanted to".

"Oh shut up and go home. Leave me alone All I want is some alone time".

"That's what your'e going to be too if not dead. Beside you won't have to look for Inuyasha anyways".

"Why is that Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"Because I'm with her" said a familiar voice. Soon Inuyasha appeared behind Kikyo. "I never loved you. You're so stupid you can't even see straight. I told Kikyo to tell everyone about that night. It worked perfectly. I wanted you to say that you don't love me anymore. It was like music to my ears. Now if you don't mind I'm taking my mate and we are leaving".

A very shocked Kagome couldn't believe what she heard and said, "GO! I DON'T CARE! GO WITH THAT CLAY-POTTED BITCH! SHE'S GOING TO CHEAT ON YOU TOO, YOU BASTARD!!"

"I think you really need to be out of the picture" said Kikyo as she dew out her bow and pulled and arrow out of its quiver and loaded it.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh would I. With you out of the way for good I can have Inuyasha to myself without any of your interruptions. So I bit you farewell Kagome" and with that said Kikyo shot an arrow straight at Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome said as she dodged the first one and soon another was shot right behind it, "Aah!! My back".

"Your back isn't the only thing I can hit you whore" and Kikyo shot another one at Kagome who managed to turn to her side and the arrow went through her hand pinning it to the ground. Just then, Inuyasha leaps and lands on top of her standing above her looking at the bleeding miko.

"Ha. Thought that you won me over didn't you Kagome. All you was to me was a puppet. And you followed your master. Kikyo is right, with you out of the way I won't have to worrry. But before I kill you I'm going to enjoy torturing you" Inuyasha said as he raised his hands and went down to scratch Kagome before she was yelling, "NOOO!!!"

(End of Dream)

Kagome was so deep in her dream. She was kicking and screaming and grunting, she didn't realize that Sango and Miroku was trying to wake you up. They shook her and tap her on her cheeks and made one of eyes open by gently lifting the lid, but nothing worked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was there wondering why she wasn't waking up.

"Kagome wake up. It's only a dream. KAGOME!" Sango said worrying about her best friend.

"Sango she's not waking up" Miroku said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh yes she will. Keep shaking her as I holler in her ear. KAGOME WAKE UP!!" Sango said as she yelled directly at her ear when Kagome shot up with a quick scream, sweating and panting. She then recognize where she was and put her head on her hands covering her face.

"Kagome, are you alright? You gave us quite a scare with that dream of yours".

"DREAM! That was a fucking NIGHTMARE!" Kagome yelled to Sango as she continues in a calmer voice. "That bastard had set me up so Kikyo can kill me so I won't be in the way. And what the hell is HE doing in my room?" she said pointing at Inuyasha.

"We all heard you scream and we thought that you was in trouble that's all" Sango said.

"Oh. Well I want him out" Kagome said as she turned ahead away not even notice that Inyasha left already.

"Kagome, he already left".

"Oh, good".

"The morning meal will be ready shortly. I hope you are okay Kagome" Miroku said.

"Oh, um I'll be fine. Let's get ready for breakfast shall we?" asked Kagome.

"Oh okay" said Sango as they left towards the dining hall.

On their way to the dining hall they ran into two happy kids runing and playing. Shippo was chasing Rin while they play their way to the dining area. Soon everyone went inside as they were met by the demon lord.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru" they all said with a bow as he replied with a nod.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin wants to know if Shippo can play with Rin in the gardens after mroning meal"

"It is permitted".

"Yay! And here comes the food" Rin said looking at the servants bringing in what appears to be a buffet of breakfast food.

"Wow, everything looks so good" Sango said.

"Yah, Inuyasha would love this table" Shippo said looking at the mounds of food.

"_Yeah he would. But he rather eat with that clay-pot than eat with me._" Kagome thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon everyone had what they wanted, knowing to rules of royalty, they wait for the demon lord to start eating, then they ate as well. Soon Kagome wasn't all too hungry at all. Everyone wants to know why she isn't eating like she should be. All she had on her plate was only a small portion of her food. Sango knows why her friend was like this and decide to talk to her later on the matter. Soon the two kids finished their meal, excused themselves and ran towards the garden. Kagome follow suit but went to take a look around the castle.

"Poor Kagome. I feel so sorry for her. I know she must be tearing inside".

"Kagome is strong Sango. She'll pull through" Miroku added.

"Yeah I know that Miroku, but this time it's so much different. This time that bastard almost sired a child with that mud-walker and admitted it. How is she to have a child? I don't know and don't want to know".

"I see your point. Inuyasha will never get over Kikyo. And this time his feelings for her is all to well known. Inuyasha will rather spend his life with Kikyo then trying to be with Kagome. Kouga cares about her but is mated to Ayame".

"Inuyasha is such an ass!" Sango said as she banged her hands on the table causing the plates to gitter.

"Excuse me but I have some matters to attend to" Lord Sesshoumaru said as he stood, lightly bowed and left the dining hall.

As Kagome was walking down the halls she came upon and double-arched doors that had dog demons carved in the word that looks like Sesshoumaru's true form. She looked at the carvings for a few seconds before opening the door and going inside. Inside where shelves upon shelves of books. "It must be the library" Kagome said as she went down one of the six aisles of books and scrolls. She found one book on the behavior of dog demons and decide to educate herself with some information. So she took the book and went to a chair that was on the outside of the aisles and took a seat. She start to read the book and was well into it no knowing that the demon lord was listening on the other side of the door before he himself opened the door to come inside to inspect.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

"I am reading a book. I thought that's what it is called when you look at some words".

"Being smart I see".

"Well" she said as she continue to read.

"Do you feel relax when you read?"

"Duuh" she said being sarcastic. Sesshoumaru just sighs heavily as he walk to his desk.

"What are _you _doing?" Kagome ask.

"I am attending to matters. I am lord of the western lands you know".

"Oh forgive me oh high and mighty one" Kagome teased as Sesshoumaru chuckles. "Oh now it's funny".

"My dear girl, everything has a bit a of humor".

"Yeah, whatever" she said as she again continue to read.

After two hours of reading Kagome put up the book where she found it and began to walk out of the library when the demon stops her.

"Kagome".

"Yes".

"You may continue to relax here if you wish" he said without looking at her.

"Oh. Well thank you but I am going to take a walk in the garden. Bye" she said as she opens the door and walks away.

"Her scent is so intoxicating. That half-breed doesn't know what he had missed" he thought.

The garden was filled with flowers and grasses and all sorts of plants. Butterflies where everywhere. The kids was running and playing while Sango, Miroku and now Kagome was admiring the scene. Kagome picked a red rose nearby. She inhaled the sweet scent of the aroma from the pedals of the flower. Miroku also picked a rose and gave to Sango who blushed just as red as the rose.

"Thank you Miroku".

"You are welcome Sango".

"Isn't this garden fantastic guys".

"I say. Lord Sesshoumaru really know beauty despite his ways" Sango replies.

"You said it Sango" Kagome said as the two girls giggle.

"Hey look, there's Inuyasha" Miroku said as he pointed to the half-breed perched on a tree branch nearby.

"Yeah. So".

"Should you go talk to him Kagome?"

"Miroku! After what he did to me and done to me. No".

"Now now is that a way for you to talk to the father of my child, hmm" a voice said behind her.

"KIKYO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Kagome said as she sees Kikyo land.

"Have you forgotten I can fly child".

"Don't really care. And again, what the hell are you doing here? Did...you say..."

"Yes I did. A special spell allows me to carry a child since a piece your soul is still inside me it will become a part-demon and cared for by it's parents.".

"What?" said a very shocked Kagome. "I thought you weren't ready you lying bitch?!"

"I thought so too until I felt it's presence. But if you would excuse me I have to give the good news to Inuyasha" and with that Kikyo flew to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting at.

"_That child could've been ours. That's it then. No more Inuyasha. He's out of my life for good_" Kagome thought while squeezing the rose she had in her hands, not minding the thorns that pierced her skin causing her to bleed. Sango had to snap her back into reality.

"Kagome? Kagome your hand is bleeding" Sango said as she freed her hand of the thorns and placed a rag on her hand to stop the bleeding.

"He's going to have..."

"Kagome don't worry about it. That clayface isn't...is she?"

"She might be Sango" Miroku said still looking at the tree at a surprised Inuyasha, "And it looks like Inuyasha is thrilled about it".

"Th-th-thrilled" Kagome said as she suddenly faints.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped as she catches her friend before hitting the ground. "Quick Miroku lets take her to her room" and with that Miroku helped Sango take Kagome to her room. Inuyasha glances at the fallen miko while holding Kikyo in his embrance, guilt written in his face.

Soon Kagome woke up to a concerned group. She still remembers what had just happened moments ago and really wish she forget it. She slowly sat up to sit on her futon to a teary-eye Shippo and a puppy-eyed Rin as well as Sango and Miroku.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"A little Shippo".

"I was worried for a minute there Kagome. You look so pale".

"I'll be fine Shippo, really" Kagome replied with a reasurring voice.

"The nerve of that Kikyo!" Sango eclaimed.

"Well" Kagome sighed. "It's over. It's truly is over. No more Inuyasha for me. I don't even love him anymore, barely wants to be his friend".

"Oh Kagome" said a concerned Sango.

"It's okay Sango. I already relinquish my love for him when Kikyo showed up the first time. And now that he's going to be a father to that clay-potted bitch's child. I don't see why I can't move on myself. I will be okay as soon as I clean Inuyasha out of my system. Which probbaly won't take long".

"Why you say that?"  
"Because. I'll kill Kikyo the next time she runs up to my face!" and with that Kagome stood and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Sango and Miroku.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Miroku questioned.

"As hurt as she is right now...she would" Sango answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon the evening meal was ready and the girls went into the dininghall for the evening meal (if its incorrect pleasae excuse me). Kagome now knows that she will never Inuyasha for was he has done but now is more upset that she is pregnant with his child. As everyone was seated the servants had brought in the food. Kagome was deep in thought on that day when she went to her time to see her family only to find out that they were killed by a drunk driver.

FLASHBACK

Kagome had came out of the well and ran up the steps to open the well house doors. It's been a while since she came to see her family so she really didn't know what had took place. She then ran towards her house and felt that something wasn't right. As she opened the door she looked around and nobody was home. Figuring that they went shopping she went upstairs, took her bath and got into some fresh clothes. For this time she really didn't need anything. Then the phone ring. It was Ayumi who was sobbing on the reciever.

"Hello. Oh hi Ayumi. What's wrong?"  
"OH Kagome! I have some terrible news for you".

"What is it you can tell me Ayumi?"

"Oh, I can't..."

"AYUMI What is it?" Kagome asked again anxious to know why her friend was crying.

"Kagome. I had received a phone call from the hospital. You're family had a huge wreck by a drunk driver from his truck. (Sobs) Your mother and gramps were...were...killed instantly, but your brother, oh Kagome he died thirty minutes later. I'm so sorry Kagome (and Ayumi hung up)".

"Dead...my family's...no...NO!! NO! NO! NO!!!" and with that Kagome slammed the phone on the hook. All she has left are her memories of her family and the house in which she would have to sell in order to move on with her life. First it was with Inuyasha, now this. A week later she buried her family and immediately sold the house. She then took some of the things from the house back to the feudal era.

END FLASH BACK

Sango was sitting there watching her friend's tearing drop non stop. She was probably thinking about the news of Inuyasha's child or her sudden lost of her family. Knowing she don't want to return there it would bring back the memories, plus the memories of that phone call. The demon just stared at her as too why she is crying during the evening meal. He began to eat and the others soon follow. Miroku slowly ate while being concerned for his friend. Shippo didn't even touch his food because he was so worried about his 'momma' and started the waterworks too. Soon Sango broke the silence and trance Kagome was in.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Hm, what?" said the miko who was deeply lost in her thought. "What is it Sango?"  
"Why are you so sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing that can't be descussed later" she said whiping the tears away hurridly trying now to eat.

"Are you going to be okay Kagome?" said a still concerned kitsune.

"Yes Shippo. After I eat, you want to go for a walk with me in the gardens?"

"Yes" Shippo nodded.

"Okay" and with that everyone ate and was excused from the table. Kagome and Shippo went to the gardens.

"Will you ever find love again Kagome?"

"I hope so Shippo. So far Lord Sesshoumaru has been nice to me. In fact he's being a sweetie".

"Sesshoumaru a SWEETIE??! Are you sure?" said Shippo putting on a face.  
"Yes Shippo I wouldn't lie. Oh look here comes Rin" she said as Rin came trotting towards them.

"Shippo you wanna come play with Rin?" Shippo looks up at Kagome and she nodded.

"Okay let's go" and with that the two went to go play. Kagome just stood there watching them.

"You are very good with the kit Kagome" said a voice behind her.

Kagome turned and said "Yes, I am. He's like a son to me, so I have to take care of him. Inuyasha tries to beat him up all the time but I stop him always from doing that. He's just a boy. Oh and where you gonna tell me about myself BEFORE we got so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes. You are strong miko. You have the intentions no one else have. Your will can't go unnoticed. Like I said manners are important here and as long as you stay under my castle you will be treated as though you rule here".

"What are you trying to say? You me to be your mate or something?" said a ver curious miko.

"..."

"Well!"

"You will be treated as if you ARE lady of the western lands but as far as becoming my mate goes. That is not of your concern at this moment".

"I bet it is" said Kagome crossing her arms as she turned back around. "I just want to be loved like I deserve to. And Inuyasha destroyed the heart I have for him. Now I gotta start over. Alone".

She then felt a pair of strong hands around her waist. Not caring she leaned back into the western lord's chest and arms and relaxed. Sesshoumaru gently nuzzles her neck and place little kisses on her neck and shoulder. Kagome was surprised by this but loved how it relaxes her more. It's only been only a day and the lord had treated her quite nicely.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes".

"Why are you being THIS nice to me? I mean you have a rep and all but still I want to know".

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. But this Sesshoumaru actually is quite fond of you. I saw what had happened and was deeply concerned about you well being. If you was my mate you wouldn't have to tolerate such behaviors. I do not allow any harm come for Rin, but if so then the enemy would be punished severly. As now the same for you. I had also accepted your friends, all to keep you happy and my fool ass of a brother had to come and ruin it. So you see I too am concerned and care for you. Does that answer your question Kagome?"

The only answer he got was when Kagome turned around and kissed him, then replied with "Yes I do".

Sesshoumaru was stunned and amazed and held Kagome snuggly in his arms in a warming embrance. This was the embrace Kagome already grew to love. Could she give her heart to the Ice Prince? Could she? He's been so good to her since she got here almost two days ago and she already knew him for what she can tell is a cold but caring man. She looke up to see the most beautiful golded eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"This feels nice". Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I'm glad you like it Kagome" and with that he leaned towards her and gave a kiss that would make the coldest of hearts melt like butter to a flame. Kagome was so into the kiss she went limp in the demon lord's arms. He then kissed her on her neck and gently suckled it which made Kagome gave out a small moan. "_Soon my Kagome. You will feel the love you long so wanted" _he thought as he let her go.

"Oh!" said Kagome who was realigning her balance from the kisses. "Um thanks for comferting me".

"You are welcome".

"I'm going to be so later" Kagome waved and called for Shippo to go to bed while Sesshoumaru did the same for Rin.

It was morning and the sun and sky was beautiful. Kagome went and took her bath and put on a red and blue kimono with the image of a white dog on the back. She then went to open her door and went into the hall. There she finds Sango who was on her way to the dining hall.

"Hi Sango".

"Hi Kagome. Feeling better I see".

"Yes I am thank you. So are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I was worried about you last night but I made sure I ate though".

"Don't worry. I'm fine now. So let's go eat".

"Ok" and wth that the girls walked together towards the dining hall for the morning meal. There they were greeted by the demon lord, Shippo, Rin, Kilala and Miroku. No Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon everyone was eating and having small conversations. Kilala, Shippo and Rin excuse themselves to go play having always finishing first. The others carried on their convo when they heard the door opened and how else came in...Inuyasha. Kagome was hoping Kikyo was behind him so she can try and rip her tongue out, but no she wasn't, he was alone. Sesshoumaru wanted to know why his brother came unannoued and during the morning meal.

"Why are you here Inuyasha knowing you are unannouced?"

"I want to talk to Kagome".

"For what?" added Kagome who was looking at her cup watching the tea stir.

"I want to apologize for what I did".

"What happened yesterday right?"

"Yeah".

"..."

"Kagome!"

"Should you be with Kikyo celebrating?"

"What?...I wanted to come and apologize to you?"

"Then it is accepted. You may go". Still looking in her cup.

"Don't be smart. Don't you think I know how you felt when Kikyo showed up and told you she was pregnant? I saw the look on your face".

"Yet you didn't care. It's all about her as always".

"Damn it Kagome!"

"Inuyasah! You have to right as to talk to her that way" said an upset lord.

"No Sesshoumaru. I can handle this" now Kagome lifts her head to look at Inuyasha.

"My heart is gone Inuyasha. It broke when Kikyo showed up on the mountain.and it left when she showed her ass here to tell about that shit of a baby or yours. I accept you apology but forgiving you... well that's another problem..."

"What the hell you mean _another problem_? You always forgave Kagome".

"...I don't think I can forgive this Inuyasha. Not after what you have done. You did the ultimate betrayel. Like I said you should have told me before I poured my heart out to you!".

With a sigh Inuyasha turned to leave before saying something he wish he shouldn't have said at all. "Oh and Kikyo wants to talk to you".

"WHAT??!! AFTER WHAT I JUST SAID INUYASHA!! HELL TO THE FUCKING NO I WON'T TALK TO HER!!" By this time Kagome was on her feet mad as hell. "WHY WOULD THE FUCK I TALK TO THAT MAN-STEALING BITCH FOR? AND YOU HAVE TO BRING YOUR DUMB ASS HERE AND MAKE EVERYTHING WROSE WITH YOUR TWO-FACED ASS!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE INUYASHA AND TELL THAT DIRT-SHIT OF A BITCH I SAD HELL NO!!" and with that Inuyasha left the dining hall.

"If I EVER catch that whore here I sweear..." Kagome stopped herself knowing should would purify every demon in the castle in an instant. And she then calmed herself down. She looked at a room full of shocked and terrified people.

Sitting back down she said, "I am sorry everyone. I didn't mean to yell like that. But he had no right to tell that that dirt-walking bitch wants to talk to me! I don't want to see either of them".

"We understand Kagome. Just relax and try to get yourself better ok" said a now calm Sango.

"Thank you Sango I will" Kagome said as the rest finished their meal and went to bed..

I will add some more chapters to the story so bare with me. I barely do get writer's block so check this week for more. Will Kagome move on now that she let go of Inuyasha for good? Can she give her heart to the demon lord? You'll have to wait to find out. Ideas welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two days since Imuyasha had came into the castle. The night sky was shimmering with the stars that shine towards the earth. Kagome was in her room thinking about why would Inuyasha tell her that Kikyo would want to talk to her. She sure was not going to talk to her for she said if she sees Kikyo again that she _will_ kill her.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

"It's okay Sango. I already relinquish my love for him when Kikyo showed up the first time. And now that he's going to be a father to that clay-potted bitch's child. I don't see why I can't move on myself. I will be okay as soon as I clean Inuyasha out of my system. Which probbaly won't take long".

"Why you say that?"  
"Because. I'll kill Kikyo the next time she runs up to my face!" and with that Kagome stood and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Sango and Miroku.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Miroku questioned.

"As hurt as she is right now...she would" Sango answered.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"I can't believe he showed his face here and said that Kikyo wants to talk to me. Knowing her she wants to rub it in my face. Well that won't happen because I won't see her. If I do there's no telllng what will happen".

"That will be for you to decide" said a voice that was coming from the room's entrance.

"Sesshoumaru. I didn't even realize you were there".

"Don't worry what is not yet to happen".

"I'm not worried actually, but I am mentally preparing myself just in case" Kagome said as she walked towards the demon lord and stop just inches from him. "I still remember that night".

"And I also remember the kiss".

"Who said anything about a kiss?" she asked playfully trying to put her mind somewhere else.

"You do not remember?"

"Could you be so kind as to remind me?"

"Gladly". And with that Sesshoumaru wrapped his strong arms around her waist and leaned in for another breath-taking kiss. This time, Kagome felt like she did not want to let go. She did so love it.

When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss he then went to her neck and suckled on it as he did before. This sends shivers along Kagome's spine as she was suddenly led towards the demon lord's room. There she was amazed at the elegance of blue and silver that plagued his room. Along with western style furnishing. Sesshoumaru again wrapped his arms around her waist as continued with his suckling. Fortunately this led Kagome on a rush of waves as her body went nearly limp. He then picker her up and took her to his soft bed. There he made her feel like she was on top of the worl.d (thought you was gonna get a lemon did ya. I've seen some good ones too. Well the way I write, I don't think you can handle it.)

The morning sun hits the eyelids of Kagome as she starts to stir. She moved her arm to where it hit a solid, smooth object. She opened her eyes to find a FINE youkai male staring right at her. She smiled and sat up while still locking eyes with him. She then straddled on top of her lover snd laid her head upon his chest as her reach towards her hair and gentlely stroking it.

"Good morning, my mate".

"Huh, oh right, I nearly forgot" Kagome said giggling. "Good morning my mate".

"Will my mate wish to proceed with the morning meal. Since now you are Lady of the Western Lands, you can do as you wish fully".

"I know that now. And yes I would love to go to eat. I am a bit hungry". And with that Kagome gave her mate a kiss and got up to dress herself followed by Sesshoumaru getting dressed as well.

Once dressed, the new pair walked to halls side by side and reach the doors to the dining hall. Word had got out through out the castle that she was now the Lady of the castle and know to treat her as such for they will be either punished, or killed by the lord's hands for Sesshoumaru told the guards that night to message in the morning that the Lady will be known. As they entered, everyone stood up and bowed to the royal pair. This made Kagome feel extra special knowing that she now has power to the castle as well as the lands for her wish did indeed came true. Sango loved the new look on her friend for yet did now know that she had changed into a youkai.

"Kagome. I heard the news. Congrates girl, and I love the new look".

"Oh, thank you Sango" Kagome said as she and her mate sat down followed by the others. "Oh..um what do you mean 'look' ?"

Sango held the silver plater to her face to see what 'look' she speaks of. Kagome's eyes was about to pop out of her head when she saw herself.

"You dranked my blood therefore took my characteristics and became a full-blood youkai. This is followed by the mark that I had made upon you".

"Wow. Look at me. I'M GORGEOUS!" Kagome said. She had the silver hair and tail as well as the goldern eyes. She bore claws, fangs and the ears as well since they are no longer rounded but pointed like that of an elf. She bore one pink stripe on each cheek an one stripe on each of her wrist. She loved her the new look indeed.

"I have to agree with Lady Kagome. She does looking stunning" added Miroku with a goofy look on his face as he looks at the features a little too hard.

"Miroku! Stop gawking" Sango said as she hit him in the head that made him go out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry my dear Sango. And my apologies to the lord and his lady".

"Miroku I think sometimes your head deos not work right". The others giggled at the response.

"Kagome, since you are the lady now does that mean that Lord Sesshoumaru gets to be my father?" aske Shippo hoping to get a yes answer.

"Oh, um. You will have to ask him yourself" she said as she looked at her mate. He gave a nod and said "It is permitted Shippo". Shippo jumped into the air with happiness. Then he turned to Kagome and was about to ask her the same question when she stopped him and said, "Yes I'll be your mom".

Rin saw this and was wondering why nobody asked her if she could do the same things since she was with Sesshoumaru for a long while. Sesshoumaru saw the concerned look in her eyes.

"Rin".

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru".

'It seems that you wanted to know will the same applies to you as well".

"Yes sir".

"It is permitted to you as well".

"REALLY!!! Yay Rin has a family! Come on Shippo" Rin said as she and Shippo began to run when Kagome caught them.

"Hey! You were not excused from this table you two".

"Oh. Sorry momma" they said in unison with their hands behind their backs.. "May we be excused?"

"Yes you may. Remember what you did so next time it won't happen again".

"Yes momma". And with that the two kids ran towards the gardnen.

"I say Kagome you are taking this rather well already" Sango said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh hush. Thats because I've been around them long enough to know that they should know manners are important. And get that goofy grin off your face" Kagome said a slight giggle.

"We really do appreciate it Lord Sesshoumaru with letting us stay here even though it was a bit longer then we thought". The demom lord gave a nod.

"Can they stay a bit longer. Please" pleaded the Lady.

"As you wish".

"Thank you. What you say guys?"

"We would love to Lady Kagome".

As they finished their morning meal everyone agreed to go out into the gardens to relax. Sesshoumaru pulled off partoling the lands to spend time with his new mate. Everyone was enjoying themselves when Kagome felt a demonic aura. So did Miroku as the group stood up to their feet. They look to see where it was from but Kagome knew where it was from and stared directly at the direction. Soon Kikyo walked out of the bushes along with Inuyasha who was shocked at what he saw.

"_Kagome_. You're a...a..."

"Yes Inuyasha I am a demon. It shouldn't be such a shock to you".

"But how?"

"Isn't it obvious. LOOK AT ME!". Inuyasha then noticed the similariteis she and his brother shared. "My brother! You mated with that ass hole!"

"That asshole is my mate you DICK!!" shouted Kagome who is now getting ferious.

"Kagome. May I have my soul now/"

"Fuck you Kikyo! Oh I'm sorry, Inuyasha took care of that".

"Why are you here dear brother?"  
"I told Kagome that Kikyo wanted to talk to her".

"I don't want to talk to that bitch Inuyasha. And right now, nor to you. AND YOU HAD TO THE NERVE TO ASK FOR YOUR SOUL BACK!!" she screamed towards Kikyo. Now she is pissed.

"Mate don't lower yourself to such standards".

"What standards? They are just a couple of cock-suckers!". This made Miroku giggle.

"Shut up Miroku!"

"I assure you Inuyasha that I am pretty amused".

"I still can't believe you mated to that ass of a brother of mine".

"And I still can't believe that you mated to that _shit_ for a woman ancestor of mine. Your brother gave me something that you were suppose to give me and that's love Inuyasha". Guilt start to creep him.

"Don't feel guilty brother. I should thank you for giving her to me".

"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU SHIT FUCKER!!"

"Oh but you did. You were the one who went off with the dead priestess. Therefore I was there to help her get over you. And she fell in love with me and now I have the very heart you threw away".

"It would be wise if you two leave!"

"I'm not leaving until I get my soul...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" A shot of miko energy went through Kikyo's chest right before her very eyes.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha said as he went towards his love and knelt down grabbing her hand. "Kikyo wake up".

"Too late. I said that if I see her again that I will kill her myself just to get over you. Now that I have done that, I can go on with my life".

"YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha said as he put her down, stood up and started to walk towards Kagome only to be blocked by her mate, Sesshoumaru. "Get the FUCK out my way Sesshoumaru!"

"You are not going to hurt my mate Inuyasha".

"Oh yeah. And what are you to..." Inuyasha's speech was cut short with the grip of the demon lord's hand around his neck.

"If you value your life will not speak in such a manner". Inuyasha gave no answer.

"Sesshoumaru. Put him down". Sesshoumaru looked toward his mate in a 'what?' look.

"Put him down, please". The demon released his grip causing the hanyou to fall on the ground then he walked towards his mate and her friends. Kagome then walked over to wear Inuyasha still sits.

"SIT BOY!! MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH NOT TO BE SUCH AN ASS! SIT BOY! ALL I WANT IS TO BE HAPPY AND YOU HAD TO BRING THAT FOUL-LOOKING BITCH WITH YOU! SIT BOY! YOU NEVER SHOW ME THE LOVE THAT YOUR BRTHER HAS AND YOU SAID THAT I AM YOURS! SIT BOY! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS INUYASHA FOR WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSE ALL THIS TIME! SIT BOY! YOU IMMATURE SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU MAKE ME SICK WHEN I LOOK AT YOU! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL I AM READY TO SEE SUCH SHIT! SIT BOY! UNTIL YOU DO RIGHT BY ME I WILL PUT YOUR DUMB ASS LIFE TROUGH HELL! SIT BOY! SO YOUR PUNK ASS BETTER BE READY CAUSE NO ONE WILL BE STUPID ENOUGH TO BE WITH YOU! THAT DUMB STANKIN' ASS BITCH SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR FUCKIN' ASS! SIT BOY! THEN YOU WOLD NOT HAVE CAUSED ME SO MUCH DAMN PAIN YOU SHIT!! SIT BOY!"

By the time Kagome gotten through, the crater was so deep it will take awhile for Inuyasha to climb out of even though he will be very sore afterwards. Kagome walked over to her mate and friends. Sesshoumaru orders the guards to escort the hanyou out and be rid of Kikyo's body. Soon everything is to wear it was and everyone is happy. Sesshoumaru makes sure that his mate feels special and happy.

It has been two weeks since the Inuyasha's encounter and he had came back one other time but only to talk to Miroku. The others did not want to see him as of yet. The demon lord was in his study when his mate came into the door. She had a happy smile on her face..

"What is it that got you so happy my mate?"

"Well, I was thinking if we could start a family. The thought of it makes me so happy".

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he spoke, "But my dear, you wish will come true soon".

"Why you say that?"

"Do you not sense it? You are with pup" he said as he look up at his mate.

"Oh that's what that feeling is?". He gave her a nod.

"OH!" and with that Kagome went around his desk, sat on his lap and have him a huge hug and kiss..

"I can't believe we are going to be parents. Everyone will be thrilled".

"This starts another part of our lives". And with that they share a deep passionate kiss.

_Well I hope that you like it. This is my first fan fic after all. The ideas I have for other stories are endless. Poems will be coming soon so don't worry. Like Sessho said their lives is another part. And so will my other story. Reviews pleas. Any and all questions and suggestions will be looked after. _


End file.
